Bound By Hope Vin
by BethGisborne
Summary: REWRITTEN! Vin goes out of town and returns with a surprise. What will happen to him? Will he be able to let go of his heart or will it be to late? Please Review. Vin/OFC


**First off thanks to those who reviewed the first version of this story. Here is a second go at it and I much prefer this one. A little reworked but hopefully better. Please Review! Best wishes and hope you enjoy.**

That was it, the next time Chris had one of his wonderful ideas he was on his own. Sure he needed the time to get away from town, to relax he'd been wound tighter than a clock. A simple delivery of a letter and a couple days off in the woods on his own, what could possibly happen in a couple of days? Chris should have known the answer to that before he left, he should have known before he left. Vin fought the urge to sigh and looked quickly to his left at his riding partner. How on earth was he going to explain this one to Chris?

***

Vin nodded his thanks to Nettie as she sat a cup of coffee in front of him. "She's really nice Vin."

"That's the problem." He absently stirred his coffee without adding his usual sugar to it.

"Alright why don't we start with her name?" Nettie afford after a long silence.

"Hope." He took a deep breath. "Tanner."

Nettie stopped with her cup half way to her mouth and looked at him surprised. "I didn't think you had any family Vin."

Vin sighed leaning back still staring at his cup. "I don't have any family. She's my wife."

Nettie nearly dropped her cup but quickly recovered. "You want to tell me what happened?" When she didn't receive an answer she pushed onto another subject. "You told Chris yet?" A shake of the head, "What are you going to do with her?"

"I was hoping you'd let her stay here for a spell. Till things get worked out."

"Course she can Vin. Looks like her and Casey are making fast tracks to friends." She studied Vin for a moment. "Why don't you head on into town and get it over with."

"Yes ma'am and thanks." He left his now cold cup of coffee on the table and left.

Nettie shook her head, yep it was going to get interesting. And she couldn't help but smile at the prospect.

***

Chris sat whittling away at a chunk of wood. He wasn't sure just yet what it was going to be or if he would just cut it down to a tooth pick just for the heck of it. He saw Vin exit the livery and waited for his friend to make his way to him. Neither said anything just a simple nod for a few minutes. "Got your message you might be late."

"Got it all taken care of with the sheriff."

Chris nodded. "What was it about?"

Vin shifted uncomfortably. "Can we talk some where private?"

Chris looked at him interested and scanned the street. "Ain't anybody here."

Vin tugged at his hat. "I got married."

***

"He WHAT?" Buck said nearly dropping his glass of beer on the table where the other five now sat in the saloon.

"I heard it in the jail. I wasn't supposed to but I did. He got married. I didn't hear how or why but he did I swear."

"I did what?" Vin said taking a seat next to Ezra.

Buck laughed. "The kid thinks you got yourself married." He went to take a swig.

"I did."

Buck spit his drink all over the front of JD. "Ah man thanks a lot Buck." He grumbled as he tried to rid himself of the offending liquid.

"Care to tell us why brother?" Josiah asked passing JD another napkin.

Vin took a deep breath and looked at Chris who gave him a nod. "Well. Started out as a trip and a break from town." They all nodded. "Well on the way into town, I ran into a family who was stuck so I helped them out and took them into town. Made sure they were settled and all. Well Jack at the saloon noticed me and was askin' all kinds of questions about the going on in town here. Well the man heard and decided he wanted part of it."

"Part of what Vin?" Nathan asked leaning against the table confused.

"He thought I was carrying some of the prize money owed to Ezra from the poker tourney the other week." A collect nod around the table. "Well he decided that the girl who was traveling with them would work for his own kind of a con. Problem was the sheriff knew the family. They'd been pulling the stunt all over. Went to run them out too. Seems the girl had snuck over to the jail and gave the sheriff a heads up. Well the man found out and took it out on her or at least tried to."

"That is where you stepped in." Ezra said catching on quickly. Vin nodded. "I take it her father wasn't happy?"

"Weren't her father, was an uncle. Seems her folks are dead and they took her in."

"So why marry her?" JD asked.

"Sheriff suggested it would be the best way cause he didn't have anything to stick to the uncle to keep him away from her. I marry her she gets away from him. Was either that or he was going to sell her."

There was a collective silence that fell across the table. "What's her name?" Josiah asked softly.

"Hope."

A few questions later and they moved to the porch. "Hey here comes Nettie." JD said jumping up hoping to catch a glimpse of Casey. Vin looked a bit panicked.

"She's staying with Nettie I didn't think they'd be in town today."

Chris placed a hand on his shoulder. "Might as well get the introductions over with now. Make it easier on the both of you."

Vin sighed and led the way over. Chris helped Nettie down and left the other passenger to Vin. She said thank you and tried to straighten out her dress. "I know it's a bit of a surprise Vin." Nettie said walking over. "But I needed a few things and didn't want to leave her out there by herself." Chris grinned no in truth Nettie wanted to get them together as quick as possible if he knew her.

Vin shrugged. "Guys this is Hope." She smiled at them feeling a bit out of place.

Chris noticed and walked up. "Welcome to Four Corners Hope don't let this group get to you." After a quick round of introductions Buck offered to buy lunch and they walked towards the hotel. Hope quickly taken off by Buck. She was pretty Chris had to admit, her long auburn hair had been swept up into a bun, her brown eyes held flecks of green in them, and she had a heart warming smile. A bit shy but he guessed she deserved it for now that soon enough she'd be out of her shell and keeping them in line if he had to guess.

"Chris I don't know what I'm going to do." Vin said stopping on the steps of the hotel.

"She's staying at Nettie's right?" Vin nodded. "Well start slow Vin. Get to know her. Learn what she likes. No one said you had to fall in love with her over night." He saw Vin shift then it dawned on him. "Or have you?"

Vin shrugged. "Don't rightly know Chris. Just met her two days ago. She's been through a lot and I just don't know any more." They walked into the hotel and heard Buck laughing at something and the others groaning.

****

Over the next few weeks Vin spent little time out at Nettie's. He usually disappeared when she showed up in town, saying he had some errand to run. Nettie had walked up onto the jail house stairs and glared at Vin's retreating form. "That fool boy. He ain't spent ten minutes with her since he got back."

Chris nodded. "You planning on doing something about it?"

"Can't when he don't come out now can I?"

Chris grinned. He liked the old woman, she'd taken them all under her wing and they all thought of her as their mother. He nodded. "Suppose not. I guess I could give a gentle shove."

"Gentle shove nothing. You hog tie that boy to his horse and drag him out there. That girl thinks she's done something wrong again. She's been through a lot Chris and this isn't helping. She sets a lot in that boy for saving her."

Chris grew serious. "When he gets back I'll discuss it with him." Nettie nodded with satisfaction. If Chris was going to take care of it then he would.

"I owe you an apple pie for it Chris. Stop by some time and pick it up."

"I'll let Vin do the picking up." Nettie laughed as she disappeared.

The next morning found Chris and Vin sitting outside the saloon as usual. "Plans for today." Chris said not looking at his friend.

"Nope."

"Do now."

"What?"

"Nettie's."

"Can't."

"Will."

"Chris."

"Vin." Chris looked at his friend. "You owe her some time. At least make her feel like she hasn't done something wrong. Nettie's worried about her. Do it for that woman."

"What's in it for you?" Vin said trying not to grin.

"Apple pie and she leaves me alone."

Vin nodded. "If I don't?"

"I hog tie you drag you behind Pony and make you at the end of my gun."

Vin sighed. "See you later. And I'll bring the pie back if there's any left when I'm done."

"There had better be." Chris yelled at the laughing back of the tracker and shook his head. Gentle nudge with Vin meant the end of his gun or at least the threat of.

Vin slowed Peso down when he got to the edge of Nettie's land. Nettie had recently gotten some green ponies in and had been trying to get them gentled enough to work the farm but so far had no luck. But that wasn't what had stopped him, no what had made the man pause was what was with those three ponies; Hope. She was standing out there in the middle of them dressed like a man, but definitely looked like a woman and she had one gently prancing near her shying away from her touch. He road on up closer and crossed his wrists of the saddle horn and watched.

She walked the horse for a spell around until he got used to her presence. Then she turned her back on him and ignored him till he finally walked around her and nudged her. She laughed the smile reaching her eyes as she petted him. "Where did you learn that?" Vin asked jumping down from Peso.

"Pa owned a ranch before he died. An old Cheyenne brave taught me." She climbed under the fence railing and petted Peso who had started nudging her with his nose.

"He normally doesn't like strangers." Vin commented, his horse was a good judge of character.

"I can understand why." She said softly. "Nettie said you'd probably stop by today. She hoped you wouldn't mind helping with some of the chores around here. I'm still not used to everything or I'd give them a try. And I know I can't fix a fence on my own." She grinned.

"Sure where is everyone?"

"Nettie said something about town and Casey took off this morning."

Vin nodded Nettie probably left so they'd spend time together. "Casey's probably off fishing with JD." Vin stated. He'd known the guys had been spending some time with her when she came into town and they all liked her a lot, and he was beginning to understand why. Her smile was enough to make him want to keep it there, and well he couldn't quit place the rest, but he was beginning to feel the control he'd tried to have on his feelings drain.

They worked most of the morning talking a little, Vin showing her how to correctly set a fence post, or drive a nail so she wouldn't have to hit it more than necessary or redo the job. She straightened her stiff back. "How about lunch? I'll bring it out here where it's cooler."

"Sounds good I'll just clean up." Vin washed off the dirt and sat under the tree she'd pointed to.

She walked out with a tray which Vin quickly helped take from her. "Thanks." She sat down. "It's left over fried chicken. I hope you like it I haven't made it in a long time." She shrugged. "Nettie also made a peach pie for you."

They ate in a comfortable silence. Vin stretched out and tugged his hat down over his face to catch a nap. Usually he'd never do that unless Chris was there, but for some reason he felt comfortable doing it with her and smiled under his hat, maybe Chris was right take it slow and let nature takes its course. She watched as he dozed and tried hard not to stare. He was just too cute and to kind to be true. No she wasn't going to let her feelings get ahead of what life really was. They needed time, time she hoped he didn't mind taking.

***

It didn't take long for the others to notice a subtle change come over their tracker after his first visit. He smiled more often, and that smile usually reached his eyes and it was easier to get him to smile. Chris noticed it the most. After a few weeks of forcing the man out to Nettie's he no longer had to and found Vin more often than not riding that direction after a patrol. When Nettie's wagon showed up Vin was first there to help the ladies in. And at some point they would hear Vin's laughter float out from the store. More and more just Hope would arrive in town alone without Nettie, saying Nettie had too much to do at home.

Chris grinned to himself at the old ladies slyness, work, right, she knew Vin would escort Hope home giving them plenty of time alone. Chris knew that it was more than a friendship growing between his best friend and Hope. It was something he hoped they could keep going till they both noticed what it really was.

"How long Mr. Larabee?" Ezra asked joining him one of those afternoons.

"How long what Ez?"

"Till those two realize what is really going on?" Ezra pointed to Hope and Vin talking by the Clarion where Hope had began to help out at when Mary needed the extra set of hands.

Chris grinned. "I'd say when they're both ready."

"Two months it is." Ezra said writing in his book.

"Taken bets on it?'

"Not exactly. Just a friendly game of see who knows who better. No winnings for us I assure you only for them." Chris laughed shaking his head at the gambler and watched Vin.

***

Truth be told Vin was finding it fun to spend time with Hope. He'd seen her hold her own at some point in time with all of them but Chris. He always seemed to manage to hold any temper within reach of her, and he figured it had to do with Mary. Vin wasn't as stupid as what they thought; he knew all along that both Nettie and Chris were trying to nudge him in Hopes direction when in reality he didn't need a nudge. He just needed the confidence in himself. He soon found it when she made it easy for him to talk, even laugh. It was like Chris he just knew that he could talk to her and have nothing to worry about it was as if he'd known her all his life. And the more time he spent with her the more he felt himself falling for her, he just didn't know if she felt the same.

He continued to work on Nettie's fence thinking about it when he was pulled from his thoughts by a soft curse. He turned around; Hope was shaking her hand looking at it. "What happened?"

"It's nothing honest." She turned from him still looking at her hand.

"Had to be something. Let me see."

She backed up a step. "Honest Vin it's nothing really." A smile had started to pull at her face.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and held out his hand. "Let me see."

"Honest Vin it's nothing ok?"

"No. Now."

She straightened. "No one orders me Mr. Tanner."

"I ain't askin again."

"Then don't."

"Hope." He tried to hide the laugh that was bubbling from deep down when he saw she was playing with him, heck it felt good just to let go.

"Fine if you want to know what is wrong then." She threw him a smile. "You'll have to catch me." She took off running as fast as she could. She heard the Texan's laugh, before she heard him catching up to her.

She was fast he'd give her that. But he easily caught her around the waist. When he heard her begin to giggle he grinned wickedly. "So ticklish are we?" He began to tickle her until she begged out of breath for him to stop. By then they were both sitting on the ground grinning and breathless just a few inches apart. Hope's smile slipped a little as Vin began to move closer. Peso nickered from behind them causing them to jump. Vin said something low in Spanish. "Let me see your hand." He said huskily holding out his.

Taking a deep breath she sat hers in his trying to control her shaking. If that stupid horse hadn't made that noise. "It's only a blister Vin I didn't even notice it till I stopped to get a drink."

He nodded. "That's how it usually happens." He pulled out his extra bandana and wrapped her hand in it. "That will keep it clean for now. Wash it out good tonight and have Nettie put something on it. Buy yourself a pair of gloves next time in town it'll help with that."

She nodded and flushed. "I'll get us lunch." Vin helped her stand up and quickly released her. She stood in the kitchen for a few minutes trying to regain control of herself. So close, so very close if it hadn't been for his horse. She sighed and began to gather things for lunch when she heard a curse outside. She walked out carrying the tray of sandwiches. "What's wrong Vin?"

"Lost something."

"What maybe I can help."

"It's gone don't worry about it." He said sadly sitting on the porch. Hope noticed he looked close to tears but knew not to press. They ate in silence a heavy silence, and the rest of the afternoon was to. Vin left upset and hardly said a word, only that what ever he lost was probably between Nettie's and town and gone for good and not to worry.

Well she did because it felt like she was at fault. So carefully she began to scan where they'd, been hoping that she might see it what ever it was. Then by the well where Vin had given her his bandana she caught a glimmer and rushed over. It was too late now to catch Vin he was gone, and Nettie would have a fit if she tried to ride to town now. So it was going to have to wait, a smile tugged at Hopes face she had something that would help Vin.

Chris saw Vin coming in and noticed Vin seemed off. "You ok cowboy?" He asked when Vin joined him outside the saloon.

"Yeah."

"Want to talk?" Vin shook his head and Chris nodded. He knew better than to push Vin until he was ready so he sat in silence waiting. Wondering what had happened between Vin and Hope that got the tracker so upset.

The next morning Hope hurried from the house and rode as fast as she could to town. It was still early but she knew Vin would be up and so would Chris, Chris could at least tell her where to find Vin. She found them sitting outside the hotel drinking coffee. Walking slowly she carried the bundle tightly to her chest. She had an hour before Mary needed her this morning and she needed to see Vin. "Morning Mr. Larabee. Vin." She said smiling at the two. She noted the sad look on Vin's face and the shrug from Chris.

"By the way Hope please it's Chris." She nodded.

"Vin would you mind walking with me for a minute." She saw him look at Chris. She'd heard of their silent communication and now understood why it drove the others nuts.

Vin followed her towards his wagon and was surprised when she stopped. "I wanted to bring you this." She handed him his bandana wrapped around something.

He merely nodded. "Didn't have to bring it. I would have gotten it later."

She smiled. "I wasn't sure after yesterday if you would come back." He looked at her unsure of what she meant, their near kiss, or his mood after lunch. She smiled at him. "Open it."

"Open it?" He looked at it and realized it was wrapped around something. Carefully untying the bandana he was shocked at what he found. Inside was an ornately carved box, with flowers on the top. He gently ran his hand over the top. "I can't take this from you." He said softly. The design was a lot like what he had lost.

She walked up to him. "Yes you can. I want you to have it and you will need it." He looked at her a bit confused. She smiled and opened the lid. "I found it after you left and it was too late to catch you or come to town. I hope I got it cleaned enough. I didn't know what was on the inside so I didn't want to take the chance on ruining it."

He looked at her surprised. "You didn't look in why?"

She shrugged. "It is yours. And it is something special I didn't feel I had the right to look without your permission." She watched as he ran his hand over the locket that was tucked inside. She was right it was special it was his mothers the last thing he had of hers.

"It's the last thing I have of my ma's." He said quietly. "I thought it was gone for good."

She nodded. "Now you can keep it safe." He heard the tears in her voice. "I know what it's like to see your last link disappear Vin. So keep it safe." She took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "I have to get going." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I hope your day is better now." And disappeared.

Vin climbed into his wagon and carefully tucked away the box. A smile on his face he found Chris again and joined him. "Better?" A nod. "What was it all about?"

"Family Chris. And a whole lot more."

The rest of the day her words bothered Vin. She had lost something special and he wanted to understand what it was. He had shared something and he wanted her to feel that she could trust him. He knew Nettie had tried without success to get the girl to open up about her family. The nearest thing they'd gotten was she had lived on a ranch for awhile before her parents died. So a quick conversation with Chris and a switch of patrols with Josiah, Vin headed towards Nettie's knowing dinner was coming and he would get an invite to stay, that would be the perfect time to get his answers.

Hope was happy to see Vin and hurried around to get things ready for supper while trying not to blush when she knew he was watching her. Supper was eaten with stories of Vin's exploits since coming to town, much to his embarrassment, and quiet a few times she would jump to his defense when Nettie said he did something foolish. Hope went to start the dishes when Nettie grabbed her. "Oh no you don't. Outside the both of you now."

"Nettie." Hope began.

"Don't Nettie me. Out you've done enough today now get." She shoved them out the door.

Hope leaned against the railing laughing. "She's acting as if we're courting."

"With Nettie that is what we are doing." Vin said leaning next to her. They were silent for a spell watching the sun set. "Thank you for today." He said softly breaking the silence she smiled at him. He cleared his throat. "What did you mean you know what it's like to see the last link leave?"

She quieted and looked away, Vin was afraid he had said something wrong, or something that would ruin their fragile start of a relationship, until he noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Ma died when I was young. Pa did his best to keep things going. He died a few years ago. My uncle found out and came taking everything since he said I wasn't of age yet. He gambled everything. The last thing I had was ma's hope chest. I remember crying when he sold it. I felt like I'd lost everything. But I knew they didn't want me to be upset. I could hear them telling me I had the memories and that was important. To be true to myself."

He smiled at her and placed a hand on the small of her back. They stood there in silence causing Nettie to shake her head.

The next morning Chris watched as Vin walked towards him deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts." Vin grinned at him and sat down beside him. "Need help?"

"What do you get someone who's given you so much? That you've fallen in love with and want to let them know?"

Chris nodded and shrugged. "I guess it's kind of like us you don't expect anything you just give. Make it something meaningful from your heart. That's important to you."

Vin nodded. "Chris could I have the day off?"

Chris grinned. "Done. Ezra could use the work."

"How's it going with Mary by the way?" Vin grinned wickedly at his friend. He knew Mary was pushing hard to move forward, while Chris wanted out.

"Get before I forget I promised you the day."

Vin road out to Nettie's and found her hanging out laundry. "Morning Miss Nettie." Vin said atop his horse.

"Morning Vin. But I recon it ain't me you want to see. She's in the house see if you can get her out."

"Yes ma'am." Vin swung down and walked inside. He leaned against the door frame to the kitchen and watched as Hope did the dishes. "How about a trip?" She jumped spinning around.

"Vin you startled me." He grinned.

"She'll go." Nettie yelled from outside.

"Give me a minute."

They road in silence until Vin pulled off the trail. "Vin where are we going?" She looked around she didn't recognize any of the trees or other land marks.

"If you want to remember this place, always first look for the stack of rocks." He pointed to the left. "A few feet from that the tree with two forks. Follow them and you'll find it." He grinned and road on. "You'll have to wait and see for the rest."

Vin jumped off Peso and helped Hope down. "Oh Vin." She gasped looking around. "It's beautiful."

"It's kind of my secret place."

"I can see why." She walked around him as he gathered their bags and dropped them down by the creek. Trees covered the creek on both sides giving plenty of shade and just enough sun to keep them warm and cool. Wild flowers grew as far as she could see. "You didn't have to do this Vin."

"I thought I should share it with you after what you did for me and my ma's locket. My gift back to you." He said with a small smile. "I come here to think sometimes and get away from everything." He sat down. "Ever been fishing before?"

"Once when one of the hands took me. I was about six." She said with a sheepish smile. "So I might not be very good."

"No problem. Didn't figure we'd catch much anyhow." They baited the hooks and tossed them in. Vin had removed his jacket and tossed it over by the bags and stretched out as if to take a nap.

Soon Hope grew restless and wanted to look around. "Do you mind if I look around? Just for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead." Vin said from under his hat.

She walked a ways away so not to wake Vin or scare the fish. There was a small glen covered with summer wild flowers. Carefully she walked around amongst them and picked a few deciding to save some to press when she got home. She pulled off her outer shirt down to her chemise and sat by the creek washing off the dirt from her hands. Vin stood leaning against a tree. He had heard her leave and decided to see what she was going to do. Grinning Vin walked up behind her. "What happened to you?"

She screamed falling into the creek. She looked at him with mock disdain. "I was picking some flowers and got covered in goo and dirt. Now I'm all wet."

He laughed. "Here let me help you." He reached over to pull her out instead she pulled him in. He came up sputtering and grinning. She stood there hands resting on her hips watching him, her face broke out into a smile and she joined in the laughing. Soon they were having a fight in the water, till Vin saw her shiver. "Best get you out and warmed up."

On the bank she grabbed the spare blanket from Vin and disappeared into the bushes to get out of her wet clothes. She sat by the fire trying not to watch Vin who had his shirt open and suspenders dangling down. He was trying not to watch her also knowing if he looked up he'd forget about taking it slow.

By early afternoon they'd both dried out and got dressed. Vin wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped Hope nearly knocking her over. He caught her "I'm sorry." He said softly, as he watched her breathing quicken.

"Don't be."

He pulled her closer, slowly he bent his head down and kissed her lightly, she didn't pull away instead answered back. The kiss was gentle, until they pulled back for air. Vin wanted, no he needed to kiss her again and she gave in without any fight he expected after the first time. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck when suddenly Peso nickered causing them to pull apart. "You really need to teach your horse better timing." Hope said.

Vin growled. "Should have kept the peso and bought another horse." He ran a hand through his hair. "Hope."

"It's alright Vin. It's getting late we should be heading back any how." She picked up her shoes and tugged them on.

They road in silence both lost in their thoughts. Vin pulled up at Nettie's. "Vin I had a really nice time." Hope said putting her foot in the stirrup to get down from behind him. Vin hooked his arm in hers to help her down. Instead of letting go he pulled her back up and kissed her.

"So did I." He waved heading back to town. Hope watched his retreating form, her head still spinning from the last kiss let alone the whole day.

******

The early spring weather brought with it not only the need but urge to be outside. With people being outside brought with it the rougher crowd who had been stuck indoors all winter; and now wanted to enjoy the freedom of easy movement.

Vin had left Hope with Mary at the Clarion and joined Chris at the jail. They both were in a deep discussion about the stage coach robberies, when shots from the bank were heard. The sound of hooves pounding towards them caused the seven men to dive for cover as more horsemen came riding in shooting at anything that moved.

Chris tried to reload his gun when he looked up and saw Vin running towards the Clarion, a gunmen on a horse coming straight for him. Chris panicked, for a split second it looked like he was about to lose his best friend better yet he was going to lose his brother. He watched as Vin dove into the Clarion just as a bullet lodged where his head had been. In a matter of a few minutes all the gunmen were either dead or in the being taken to the jail. Ezra had seen what had happened and tried valiantly to get between the now irate Chris and Vin who had no idea what was going to happen.

"Now Mr. Larabee don't you need to help young Mr. Dunne?"

"Get out of my way Ezra."

"What did our tracker do this time?"

"Move." Chris shoved Ezra out of the way, just as Vin came out grinning.

"Hey cowboy." He didn't get a chance to finish as Chris punched him before picking him up by his jacket front.

"What were you thinking!? Oh wait you aren't capable of doing that. You could have gotten yourself killed!" Chris shoved the startled tracker back to the ground. "You aren't capable of doing anything but thinking about your self." Chris spun and stormed towards the saloon.

Vin was hurt he didn't know what he had done to anger the man but his words still hurt. Standing he stormed towards the livery and Peso. Hope quickly raced after him grabbing his arm spinning him around knocking him slightly off balance. Vin glared at her and it had no effect he doubted for a minute even Larabee's best would have made her waver. So not saying a word Vin crossed his arms over his chest and did his customary lean and waited.

"Vin please hear me out before you take off."

"Why?"

"Trust me and listen please." He didn't move so she took it as he was staying so she had to talk fast. "Please Vin think before you do something rash."

"Think." He laughed. "Please Hope you heard God I can't." He turned to go but she ran in front of him and blocked his path.

"Shut up and listen for once in your life Vin Tanner." That stopped him in his tracks, as well as the others who had joined them to see how she was going to handle their stubborn tracker. "Have you stopped and thought about maybe why Chris is so upset with you?" she saw the blank look on his face. "I didn't think so instead you're more worried about your wounded pride." He opened his mouth. "NO I'm talking your listening." Vin looked at her surprised.

"Vin I saw what happened from inside the Clarion. You ran across the street to protect both Mary and I from the two men who were trying to get in. And believe me when I say I'm grateful you got there when you did." She took a deep breath. "But Chris couldn't see that from where he was at. All he saw was you running across the street during a gun fight."

"That still don't give him the right."

"To what care? Alright fine then next time he gets upset about his family you have no right to get angry or step in." The others looked at her surprised how had she known? Then again she'd been spending time with Mary and that was probably how.

"That ain't the same."

"Oh then do tell me how it isn't." She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip almost like Vin's stance and waited. Vin opened and shut his mouth a few times unable to come up with something to say. "Vin you all are family and you all are so lucky that you have that. But you and Chris have an extra special bond, it goes beyond the brotherhood you all have created for yourselves. It goes much deeper than that. I mean for heaven sakes you guys talk without words and it gets aggravating for those of us on the outside believe me." That caused a chuckle from them, but she grew serious. "Vin for a minute he thought he was going to lose that and he panicked. You would have done the same thing I know you would have. You both have been without family for so long that you both forget sometimes what its like to have that. And you both don't necessarily express your concerns in the best of ways.

Listen Vin even with all of Bucks best intentions he couldn't fix Chris after losing his family. Some way some how you did. And Chris thought he was going to lose that. Instead of being angry at him go talk to him about it."

By then Vin's head had dipped and he looked back up at her and gave a nod. "You stayin in town?"

"Nettie would shoot me after this afternoon if I didn't till someone could take me back out."

Vin gave another nod touching his hat before turning on his heel and walking towards the saloon. The others stood open mouthed, if any of them had even tried to talk the tracker into staying they'd be watching his retreating form either from where they were standing or from the ground. Buck held out his hand and Ezra still astonished dropped a gold dollar into his hand.

Vin stood in the saloon and waited for his eyes to adjust. He spotted Chris hunched over their table a shot of untouched whisky in front of him and another glass next to him. Vin walked over and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Thought you would be leaving."

"Was going to got stopped."

"Oh."

"Yeah Hope and I discussed what happened." Vin tossed back his drink and flipped his glass over.

"Really."

"Yep. She pointed out that I got five friends that need me."

"Five." Vin heard the hint of disappointment in Chris's voice.

"Yeah and then theirs this one guy whose actually my brother. Can be a real pain sometimes especially when he worries. But it's kind of nice too." Vin looked over at Chris. "I should have figured why you were so upset Chris course you didn't give me much chance or notice." Vin touched his bruising jaw.

"Vin I'm sorry I."

"I know so am I. Two guys had snuck into the Clarion. You couldn't see them from where you were at." Chris looked at him surprised before he nodded.

A grin grew. "So you and Hope actually talked about this and you listened?"

Vin coughed. "Talk isn't how I'd put it. She did all the talking and I did all the listening."

"Special isn't she?" Chris said grinning at his friend.

Vin nodded. "I didn't mean to do it Chris."

"Do what I thought we just went through all that."

Vin shook his head. "Not that falling in love with her."

"Oh that."

"What do you mean oh that?" Vin snatched Chris's still full shot and downed it.

"Nothing other than we were taking bets on how long it would be till you both admitted you've fallen in love with the other. So far no one's won."

"You've been betting."

"Yeah I bet the other day when you guys went to your spot but." Chris shrugged.

"Well you would have won sort of. We kissed till Peso interrupted us." Vin downed the shot.

Chris grinned. "I figured just didn't have the heart to tell the others." Chris grinned at him. "She still in town?"

"Yeah was waiting for someone to take her back to Nettie's. Figured it was better that way."

"I'll walk with you. I want to thank her."

Vin and Chris walked over to the jail where everyone had gathered. "Well they're both still walking." Buck commented with a grin.

"I doubt Mr. Larabee would actually kill Mr. Tanner. He values his life to much." Ezra grinned at Hope and winked.

Hope laughed and walked over after saying goodbye. Vin headed towards the livery leaving Chris his chance to talk to her alone. "Thank you for what ever you said to keep him here."

"Your welcome Chris. I just told him you both aren't used to having family and don't necessarily express your concerns for each other in the best way." She smiled at him.

"You are absolutely right." He winked at her. "Don't try to make him feel better to much."

Hope blushed when Vin pulled her up in front of him on Peso. "Be back in a little while."

"Right have fun."

Both Hope and Vin blushed. They road in silence for awhile. "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your jaw? It's bruised." She rested a hand gently against it. Vin shrugged trying not to swallow to hard. Shifting slightly she reached up and kissed his cheek where the bruise was. She sat back down smiling and looking up ahead.

After awhile Vin helped her down before promising to come out later for dinner with the others and road towards town. Smiling Hope made her way to the house, she gasped when she saw it. Everything was thrown around and Nettie sat in a chair, Hope's uncle standing behind her. "Nice for you to join us Missy."

"What do you want?" She said softly.

"Your tracker. Seems he's got a bounty on his head and I plan to collect it and you."

"No."

"You will or she pays." He nudge Nettie who didn't move.

"I'll come."

***

Nettie barely got the team stopped when she started yelling for Vin. "Nettie what's wrong?"

"Hope. Her uncle came and took her. He's gonna use her to get you. She's spittin fire when I left and he's laid into her a few times. Gave me enough time to get here. You gotta hurry."

***

Hope knew her uncle had been drinking again his movements were sluggish and hasty. Even his hits weren't as bad, she knew there were bruises on her cheek and arms already. She hoped Nettie was alright and so was Vin. Her uncle began to doze on the horse he stole from Nettie. Seeing her chance she spurred her young horse off away from her uncle. She didn't know the country or the ravine until she felt herself falling, hitting everything to the bottom when darkness took over.

***

Chris watched Vin closely as the tracker followed the all too easy trail. Everyone was on high alert knowing what was coming. They heard cursing a head and sped up. There pacing was her uncle cursing along the edge of a wooded ravine. Vin vaulted off his horse Chris close behind.

"Where is she?"

"I ain't tellin you." He spat.

Vin pulled his mares leg. "You ain't getting the bounty and you know it. Now where is she?"

"Who?" The man weaved letting them know he was drunk.

"My wife."

"You good for nothing." Six guns cocking stopped him. "Down there."

Vin looked and cursed. "JD get the ropes." He pulled off his jacket. "Chris I want you to stay here. I'll get her pass her up to you guys." He disappeared over the edge before anyone could respond.

Vin slid next to her, her face and arms were cut and bruised who knew what else. He cursed and caused her to cringe. "Sorry Hope." He said gently touching her.

"Vin? Hurts." She barely could make a sound.

"Yeah honey it's me. I know it does. I'm gonna get you outta here so Nathan can take care of you."

"Uncle." She began to struggle, trying to stop him.

"Easy there Hope. He's taken care of you let me do the work." After a half hour of careful negotiation Vin had her up and in the capable hands of Nathan. Chris grabbed him as he made his way towards her Uncle. "Vin not now. Let the judge do it. There's enough to hang him as is."

"Hanging's to good for him."

"I agree but Nathan says we need to get back now. Hope needs surgery and can't wait. He'll have to do it at Nettie's Jd's already gone for supplies." Buck said forcibly grabbing the younger man.

"Keep him out of my site. She dies I don't wait."

"Deal." Chris said with a nod. He knew he wouldn't have a choice and all six men would hide what Vin did if it came to that.

***

Chris fought the urge to order Vin to sit and stop pacing Nettie's front porch. But he knew it wouldn't do any good. They'd been waiting two hours for Nathan to come out, two hours after Nettie and Josiah went to help. Two hours of silence except the pace of Vin's feet and gentle tapping of rain on the roof.

The door opened and Chris saw Josiah carefully carrying Hope into another room before Nathan shut the door. Nathan held up his hand as they all started talking. "She's alive and lucky." Chris let go the breath he'd been holding. "A few broken ribs and plenty of cuts too. She was bleeding inside from her spleen I took it out and it stopped."

"Will she be alright?"

Nathan nodded with a smile. "As long as nothing gets an infection she'll be fine. Sore for some time but fine. In a few days I'll move her to the clinic where I can keep a better eye on her." He paused and moved from the door. "Well Vin go on in."

Vin dashed by him and Nettie into the spare room. "She'll sleep for hours brother." Josiah said placing a hand gently on the trackers shoulder. Vin nodded and heard the door click shut. He collapsed into the chair exhausted and relieved. Now that she was cleaned up the bruises didn't look so bad, she was a bit pale but alive. Vin leaned over and kissed her cheek. Before resting back and waiting.

***

The early morning light poured in, Hope shifted slightly moaning causing Vin to sit up. "Hope? Come on open your eyes."

Slowly he watched as they fluttered open. She looked around confused till she found his face and smiled relieved. "Alright?"

He smiled, "Never better. Next time look before you run." He grinned at her. "Here," He lifted her slightly and helped her drink some water that Nathan had laced with laudanum for when she first woke up, "now rest. We'll talk later."

She nodded still looking at him smiling she whispered. "Love you."

He grinned like a school boy. "Love you." He yawned which caused her to frown against the medicine and stare at him. "Don't go shooting fire at me. I've been taking care of you."

She raised an eyebrow at him and tugged his hand towards the bed. He grinned. "You're sure?" She nodded struggling to stay awake. He pulled off his boots and slowly crawled beside her, gently wrapping his arms around her. She sighed contentedly snuggling closer to him before relaxing completely. "Sleep well." He said softly wrapping himself around her allowing himself finally to relax.

Chris opened the door softly and peeked in when he heard voices. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the sight in the room. Vin had his arms wrapped around Hope and was sound asleep they both were and were smiling. He shut the door. "Both asleep. You can wait to check her Nathan for now. A few hours will do them some good." He winked at Nettie before stretching out on the floor to catch a quick nap.

Around lunch Vin shuffled out. "Afternoon." He yawned grinning at Larabee who openly grinned at the man.

"How's she doing?" Nathan asked standing getting things ready.

"Asleep still. She drank the water like you said. Woke up a few hours ago still a bit groggy but awake. No fever either."

"Don't know how you'd be able to know that." Chris commented. "You two were awful cozy to notice if she had a fever."

"Vin." Nathan spun around.

"It was nothing Nathan. We just slept she couldn't keep her eyes open and neither could I.' Nathan nodded and walked in to the bed room.

Nettie hugged Vin then placed a plate heaping with food in front of him. "What did I miss?"

Chris sat backwards on a chair and toyed with his mug of coffee. "Not much. The others headed to town to get the clinic ready and bring back a wagon. Nate said we could head back tomorrow if she slept most of today."

Vin nodded. "She will too if this morning was anything. She missed you sneaking around checking on us." He finished off the pie Nettie sat down next to his plate before diving into the larger plate.

Chris laughed he should have known better than to try and get past the tracker. "Josiah took her uncle into town. Judge will be there tomorrow too. Figured you wanted a word or two with the judge. Ezra figures there's enough around to get him hung or at least put away for the rest of his life."

Vin nodded. "He got lucky." He pushed away his plate. "The dinner was great Miss Nettie thanks for everything." She hugged him.

"Now son you should know I'm glad to do it."

Nathan walked out a smile on his face. "She's healing nicely. No infections and she should have had them by now. She'll be a bit sore and weak still. I want to keep her in the clinic at least a week after today. But looks like we can head home in the morning."

***

Vin tightened his grip around Hope as Buck hit another bump. She had protest weakly that morning she didn't need any laudanum for the trip. But after a short argument she gave into Vin and allowed Nathan to give her a stronger dose than before to make the trip manageable.

Nettie and Mary had packed the back with pillows and quilts as Hope still got cold quick. Something Nathan made sure to remind them all was normal until her blood count got back up again in a few weeks. The boys had ridden out minus Josiah who stayed behind to discuss her uncles shortcomings with the man and wait for their arrival to make sure the clinic was open.

Vin could hear Chris next to his head on Pony, and could smell his cheroot that he always had to smoke. He felt Hope stir slightly; he leaned close to her ear and grinned. "You awake?"

"If I'm still in a wagon than no."

Vin chuckled causing her to smile she liked hearing him laugh and leaning against his chest she could hear it rumble deep within him. "Sorry darlin' but that's where you are. About an hour at this pace and we'll be home and you can be in the clinic in a soft bed." She shifted slightly wincing. "You alright?" Vin's playful tone gone.

"Fine. I like where I'm at." She shivered and Vin grinned pulling Nettie's wedding ring quilt up tighter around her.

"Just sleep Hope we'll be home soon enough." She mumbled something letting the drugs from earlier take over again. Vin wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her and relaxed.

The side of the wagon was pulled up. "Everything alright pard?" Chris asked.

"Yep woke up for a few minutes. Nothing much other than she don't like the wagon."

Chris grinned. "Let me know if you need anything be there in about an hour." Vin nodded and the side dropped.

***

After Vin made sure that Hope was settled in at the clinic and asleep again he headed over to the jail. The judge had arrived and Vin wanted to get this done and over with before he got cleaned up and headed back to the clinic.

He walked in and found the others there waiting and her Uncle in the cell. "I want to know why I am in this cell and he a murder is not." He said indignantly pointing at Vin.

Vin's eyes had lost the smile he had that morning and were hard, causing the man in the cell to back up a step. "He's not a murder." The judge stated flipping through some papers on the desk. "Never was."

The man sputtered. "You." Vin said taking a single step forward and no one moved. "Had better thank your stars that these men were there. Or you'd be six feet under." The man had scooted till he sat against the wall. "I ever hear of you stepping any where near this place again and I will hunt you down like the dog that you are and rip you apart with my bare hands. Do I make myself clear?"

The man hurriedly nodded. "Don't worry about that Mr. Tanner." The judge said standing. "He'll hang over in Eagle bend by the end of the month. He got lucky no one in town knows about this or they'd do it now. Now if you'd gentlemen excuse me I'd like to see my grandson. Oh and by the way Vin congratulations on your marriage. She's a lucky girl." He shook Vin's hand and disappeared.

Vin grinned and walked out. "Going to get cleaned up and head over to see Hope again." Chris nodded and walked to the saloon.

A few days after their arrival Vin headed towards the clinic carrying a tray of food for himself and Hope. She'd begun to feel better and was getting a bit restless. He nudged the door open with his shoulder and grinned at the argument he heard from behind another door. "I'm feeling fine Nathan just a bit sore and tired. I can easily sit in a chair on the porch as sit in here on this bed. Please Nathan."

"No. There's still a chance of you gettin' sick and you still chill easily. Absolutely not."

"Nathan."

"Hope Tanner don't even think about it. I have threatened to tie your husband to that bed to get him to stay and I'll do it to you too."

"Now Nathan don't go telling her that. Now she'll use it against me." Vin sat the tray down and walked over giving Hope a quick kiss. "Now what is all the arguing about?" Hope glared at him then at Nathan and kept quiet.

"She wants to sit outside."

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?" Vin's voice showed his concern forgetting about joking around. "Is she still that bad?"

"She is still in the room. She can answer questions for herself."

"No she isn't. I just am trying to be careful is all."

"So it wouldn't be bad for her to sit outside for awhile if I kept an eye on her?"

"She is still here. She can answer you know."

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through is hair. "I suppose not. I just."

"Worry about your patents like ya should. Thanks Nathan. I promise to make sure she behaves better than me." Vin winked at Hope who smiled.

"Thank you Nathan for everything really." She smiled at the healer.

"For a few hours. Make sure she stays warm and no moving just sitting."

Two "Yes sirs." And he nodded leaving them for his own lunch.

Vin sat the tray down. "Nathan told me earlier that in a day or so he'll let you go."

"Really?"

Vin nodded. "Thought I'd take you out if you like. Then maybe fetch your things from Nettie's and move you into my room at the boarding house. Mrs. Bridger agreed for you to stay there without raising the rent." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Hope grabbed his hand. "I'd love to."

***

"Where are you taking me?" Hope asked as Josiah carefully carried her down the stairs from the clinic a few days later. Chris had come in earlier and blindfolded her and refused to answer any of his questions even under threats which only made him laugh. Yep Vin got himself a wildcat and he was glad for it too.

"You'll see soon." Josiah said gently sitting her down in what felt like to her a chair. "Now don't move or peek." She sighed and nodded. She felt something being tucked around her and a quilt dropped across her lap.

'Thank you Nathan."

"You're welcome. Now listen to Vin and don't do anything stupid to put you back up there."

"Yes sir."

"I hope you have a wonderful time my dear. I hope to be back shortly after your return." Ezra said kissing her hand. Chris was sending him on a trip for the judge and then allowing him a chance at some free time. She nodded and waited.

Suddenly the seat she was on moved, that was when she realized she was in a buggy. "See you boys tomorrow." Vin said next to her and clicked his tongue getting the horses moving. A few good-byes were tossed back as they drove off. Soon Hope fell asleep next to Vin.

He hated to wake her but they were at his spot. "Hope. Hope wake up." She sat up and yawned. "You ready for your surprise?" She nodded. She felt him get out of the buggy and then reach for her hand. He helped her down and lead her away from the buggy and stopped. "This is my gift to you." He tugged the blind fold off. There in front of them was a stream lined with wild flowers.

"It's beautiful." He hooked her arm in his and lead her on.

"That isn't all." He walked along the creek till it opened up onto a cliff, at the back was a cave and out to the front was the expanse of the west, and a beautiful view of the horizon. "Thought we could catch the sunset. Maybe even the sunrise." He led her back to the cave. Inside were blankets and pillows piled everywhere and a basket filled with food. "The boys helped." Vin said with a shrug. "Nathan wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"The man worries to much." Hope said with a smile. "Oh Vin it's lovely."

Vin sat watching the sun set beside Hope. She hadn't stopped smiling all day as they talked or walked around. She shivered and Vin pulled his coat around her leaving his arm across her shoulders. She smiled her thanks and scooted closer to him. Thinking better he leaned back against the rock wall and pulled her into his chest to keep her warm resting an arm on his knee.

As they watched the sky change colors Vin thought back to what brought him there. A simple trip for Chris and stopping to help a stranger had changed everything and he was glad for it too. He'd nearly lost all of it and that caused him to want to spend every minute making sure that Hope knew just how much she meant to him. "Nathan'll have a fit if he knew you were still out here." He said from behind her.

Hope shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She smiled up at him. He kissed her than started rummaging through his pants pocket. "What are you doing?" She sat up and tried to turn around.

"Turn around." He gently shoved her shoulders back to face the sun. "Got it." She felt him stop moving then something cold touched her neck causing her to gasp.

She touched it and found that Vin had put his mothers locket on her. "Vin you don't have to I can't."

"Yes you can and I do. I promised my ma I'd give it to the woman I loved and planned to spend the rest of my life with and a girl just like her." He touched her cheek as the tears fell down them silently. "You're just a whole lot more." He kissed her.

'I hope I can live up to it and being a Tanner. I want to make you both proud."

"You have and you will. Come on let's go inside." They walked in holding hands laughing. Happy to be together.


End file.
